Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to a sheet conveyer having a first conveying passage and a second conveying passage.
Related Art
A conventional sheet conveyer for a printer or the like typically employs a structure in which printing sheets are conveyed from one of multiple sheet trays to a conveying roller pair through conveying passages respectively extending from the multiple sheet trays. Then the printing sheets are conveyed to a printing unit by the conveying roller pair, and images are printed on the printing sheet. In such a structure, for example, one conveying passage may be extended from one of the sheet trays and have a U-shaped cross section, while another conveying passage may be extended from another sheet tray and have a linear cross section or curvature having a reversed curve in comparison with the U-shaped cross section of the one conveying passage. Such conveying passages are connected to each other at an upstream side, in the sheet conveying direction, with respect to the conveying roller pair (hereinafter, the position where the two conveying passages are connected will be referred to as a connecting position). In such a configuration according to the conventional art, a roller conveyer is further provided between the connecting position and the conveying roller pair so that the printing sheets are smoothly conveyed from the plurality of sheet trays.